Kim Possible in Drakken’s Revenge
by luvsvelma
Summary: Drakken has a plan that just might work, what happens when kim is captured, it's up to Ron to rescue her before it's to late. Kim Possible c Disney
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The evil plot

Dr. Drakken was sitting in his lair, fuming with anger after the last encounter he had with his arch foe, Kim Possible. Drakken's partner in crime, Shego, was off to the side filing her nails with her feet up on the desk. Drakken walked over to his desk and sat down, papers spread out in front of him and a pencil in his hand. "Dr. D, get a grip, Princess will come soon" says Shego walking over to her boss. "She is? Good, I have a good plan and this time, Kim Possible will not escape" says Drakken, laughing manically. "I see her on the monitors and it looks like the buffoon is nowhere to be found" says Shego, smiling evilly. "Excellent Shego, soon the world will name me supreme ruler" Drakken cackles evilly as he and Shego watch Kim Possible on the monitors. "Dr. D, we don't have a trap set yet" says Shego. "Not for long we won't, my henchmen are at the ready to grab Miss. Possible when she comes in" says Drakken. Shego nods and goes to round up the henchmen so that they're ready to capture Kim. later outside the lair, Kim Possible was 

climbing down the wall and snuck through the door, not seeing Shego or Drakken's henchmen making a grab for her. Kim walks in and feels something grab her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "Hey, let me go" Kim grunts, struggling in the strong grip but to no avail. "No can do Princess, boys let her have it" says Shego as two of Drakken's henchmen are about to use their shock rods. Kim kicks free and starts to fight Shego. "Give up Shego, you'll never win" says Kim. "I don't think so Princess, boys grab her" says Shego as two henchmen grab Kim around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. "Let me go" Kim says angrily as a goon uses his shock rod on her. That was Kim's last image before she slumps to the ground and passes out from unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Captured

Kim moaned, blinking her eyes as her world started coming back to her eyes. What had happened? She remembered coming to the lair, fighting Shego, getting grabbed and everything had gone black from there. Kim tried to rub the fog from her eyes only to find herself unable to. Kim looked down to see herself bound to a bench, arms behind her back, rope around her, waist pinning her arms to her side and her legs bound tightly together. A door slid open and in walked Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego. Kim tried to escape her ropes, but to no avail. The blue-skinned villain walked over to his captive and gave her the biggest smirk he ever gave her. "Whatever your plan is, it's not going to work" Kim growls, squirming in her ropes. "Oh, I anticipated that, I know my plan will work and you can't stop me" Drakken laughs evilly. Kim just glares at him and tries to escape. Shego sat in a chair, reading a magazine and listening to her music. Drakken walked over to Shego and told her to go steal a diamond and to bring the captive along for the ride. "I'll go Dr. D, but why must I take her?" Shego asks, pointing at 

Kim. "If the buffoon shows up and sees her this way, he'll know that we captured her and he'll try to save her but you'll tell him to stay out of the way of our plans to take over the world and if he doesn't stay out of the way, his girlfriend won't be returned and if he does stay out of the way, we'll get what we want" says Drakken, telling Shego the entire plan. Kim gasps as she is hauled out to the hover car and strapped down to her seat to prevent her from escaping. Shego starts up the hover car and flies to steal the world's largest diamond for Drakken's evil plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diamond Theft

Ron Stoppable was at his house, feeling a lot better than before because he had caught a cold and had to stay home from the mission. Ron was lying in his bed in his dorm, thinking about his girlfriend and their date for that night after she got back from the mission. Ron's Kimmunicator, the one Kim gave to him, was ringing and Wade popped up on the screen. "Hey Wade, what's up"? Ron asks. "Ron, Shego's at the Middleton Jewelry store, trying to steal the world's largest diamond, you're ride should be there in five minutes to pick you up" says Wade typing away on his keyboard. "Okay, I'm on it Wade but where's KP"? Ron asks. "I think she's been captured, you have to be careful" says Wade as Ron's ride comes up to his window. Ron jumped into the plane and went into the back to get his mission outfit on so he could be ready. Ron then jumped out of the plane and ran into the Middleton Jewelry store. Shego was stealing a diamond and saw Ron run in. "Ha, the buffoon I should've known you'd come" sneers Shego 

as she lights her hands up to fight Ron. "Shego, where's KP"? Ron asks angrily. "She's right here only she's a little tied up at the moment" says Shego dragging a tied up Kim Possible and seating her on the floor. "KP, are you okay"? Ron asks running over to untie her but Shego blocks Ron from untying Kim. "Not so fast sidekick" Shego tells Ron as she ties the diamond to the bottom of the hover car and throws Kim into the car. "KP, I'll save you" Ron yells. "Stay out of the way of our plans or else" Shego tells Ron. Ron just stands there as Shego gets away with the diamond and Kim with her for the ride back to the lair. Wade then popped up on the screen with a concerned look on his face. "Wade, you were right, KP was captured, what can I do"? Ron asks, sounding very scared. "Calm down, we'll find a way to save her but in the meantime, you'd better head home and get some rest for your cold" says Wade as Ron's ride comes to pick him up. "I guess you're right Wade, I do need the rest so I can figure out a plan to rescue KP" says Ron as he gets onto his ride and heads home. Ron gets into his bed and lies down and he 

falls asleep from feeling so tired after trying to retrieve the diamond from Shego. Soon, Ron falls fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim's captivity

Shego then carried Kim back into the lab and the henchmen carried in the diamond into the main lab. "You'll never get away with this, let me go right now" Kim tells Shego. "Not likely Princess" sneers Shego as she reties Kim to the bench she was tied to before. Drakken then walks into the room with his henchmen by his side and behind him, carrying a bag from Bueno Nacho that was for dinner. Shego untied Kim from her bench and walks her up to Drakken. "See that dress in the corner of the room"? Drakken asks Kim pointing at a blue dress. Kim nods her head, struggling in Shego's grip. "Put it on, you'll be dining with me and Shego tonight" says Drakken. "No way" says Kim. "Then you'll dine with the henchmen and you'll wear this" says Drakken holding up a green dress. Kim snatches the blue dress and walks into the bathroom to change into the dress. Once Kim came out, all dressed up Shego took Kim to the dining room table and sat her in a chair with a strap that wrapped 

around Kim's waist. One of the henchmen brought a grilled chicken salad, fresh from Bueno Nacho, was placed in front of Kim with a glass of water and a fork for Kim to use to eat her food. Drakken, Shego and Kim were silent until Shego broke the silence. "So princess, enjoy the food"? Shego asks with a sneer. Kim did not answer for she had fallen asleep from eating the salad because there was knock out gas inside it. Drakken's henchmen carry Kim back over to her bench and retie her to it and then Shego takes out a cloth and ties it over Kim's mouth to keep her quiet. "Dr. D, we did the knock out gas in the food last time, did we have to do it again"? Shego asks. "Yes Shego, I wanted to do this again because last time, it was so much fun seeing her sleep" says Drakken smiling evilly at his arch foe, who was asleep. Shego and Drakken sat down on their couch, at their separate sides and watched the news. "Attention Middleton, we have an announcement, Professor Dementor, one of Kim Possible's arch foes, has just escaped from prison and is after the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and he knows that Drakken has the P.D.V.I in his lair and Dementor is on his way to retrieve it" says 

Tricia Lebowski. "Oh, Snap" says Drakken as he hears a loud banging on the door of his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Professor Dementor returns

The door blasted open and in walked Professor Dementor with his henchmen. "Ah, Dr. Drakken, so nice to see you again" Dementor says evilly as his henchmen started searching the lair for the PDVI and they found an unconscious and tied up Kim Possible. "Should we bring her with us sir"? One of the henchmen asks. "Of course we should" says Dementor. The goons nod and untie Kim from her bench, who was just coming around and sees Dementor's goons untying her and taking her back to Dementors hover craft. "Let me go" Kim yells. "I don't think so" replies Dementor evilly as his henchmen carry her into the craft and start tying her up. "Give me the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer" Dementor growls at Drakken, his eyes full of anger. "NO, SHEGO ATTACK!" Drakken yells angrily. Shego begins fighting off the henchmen and with her plasma powers; she is able to defeat the henchmen easily. "Come my loyal henchmen, we are going" Dementor tells his henchmen as they get back up and follow him into the hover craft. Kim is struggling in her bindings, trying to escape but to no avail and she stops struggling as one of Dementor's henchmen walk up to her and puts a rag up to her face with chloroform on it. That was Kim's very last image as she slumps in her captors arms and her world fades to black. "Tie her up boys, it's going to be a long ride back to the lair" says Dementor as one of his henchmen is flying the ship. The goons start tying Kim up, arms behind her back, legs bound together and rope wrapped around her waist and shoulders, keeping her arms pinned to her sides to keep her from escaping. Kim began waking up, trying to remember what happened before she had blacked out. Kim tried moving but found herself unable to. Kim looked down to see she was tied up, arms behind 

her back, legs together and rope wrapped around from her shoulders to her waist, keeping her arms pinned to her sides and her wrists behind her back. "Dementor, what do you want with me"? Kim asks angrily. "Oh, you'll find out in due time, boys knock her out" Dementor tells his henchmen. One of the henchmen takes out a rag with chloroform and presses it against Kim's nose and mouth. That is Kim's last image before her world fades to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ransom Video

Kim groaned as she began coming to, trying to remember what happened before she blacked out. Kim tried to move but found herself unable to. Kim looked down to see she was tied up, wrists behind her back, legs together, rope around her shoulders to her waist, pinning her arms behind her back. A door slid open and in walked Professor Dementor. "What do you want Dementor, I know you must want something. So what do you want"? Kim asks angrily. "I want world domination" replies Dementor. "You won't get away with this, I will escape and when Ron finds out you kidnapped me from Drakken's lair, he'll come save me" Kim growls. "Oh, I anticipated that" Dementor sneers. Kim sighs and falls asleep as Dementor walks over to a camera and puts it in front of Kim on a stand and turning it on. "Hello Buffoon and Computer guy, as you might know Drakken has kidnapped Kim Possible but now I've kidnapped her. If you ever want to see her again, 

you must surrender to me, suffer the consequences of me taking over the world or be destroyed, you have until 5:00 P.M. to respond to this message. Good luck sidekick and computer boy" says Dementor, sending the video right to Ron and Wade. "I bet that Ron will come to rescue me, I love him and he loves me" Kim growls. "I really don't believe he will come" sneers Dementor. "Yes he will" Kim growls, struggling in her ropes but to no avail. "Ha, try and escape but it won't work; I have you right where I want you" Dementor sneers as he does his traditional evil laugh. Kim sighs and stops her struggles and sits back, almost falling off the bench she was tied to but she managed to keep her balance. Kim is squirming in her bonds, still trying to escape but the knots that Dementor had his henchmen tie were way to strong for her to escape from. Kim is getting tired of being Dementor's captive so she decides to take a nap until Ron saves her. Kim closes her eyes and soon she was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rescue Plans

Ron Stoppable and Wade were watching the video that Professor Dementor had sent them. "You have until 5:00 P.M to answer the message, good luck buffoon and computer geek" Dementor says a the video turns off. "He has KP, Wade set me up with a ride, I'm going to save her" Ron tells Wade as he gets ready. "Got it, Gustavo should be there in 15 minutes tops" says Wade, typing away at his computer. Ron jumped into Gustavo's plane with his gadgets in his backpack and he was on his way to Dementor's lair to rescue Kim. "Hurry Ron, there isn't much time before Dementor decides to change his mind" says Wade, typing away at his computer. "This is so not a good day, Dementor will pay for kidnapping KP" Ron growls. "Be careful Ron, Dementor has plenty of henchmen in his lair and lasers are secured everywhere; along with security cameras and security alarms" says Wade, looking concerned. Ron nods and jumps out of the plane, skydiving to the lair 

and pulling his parachute and landing safely onto the ground. Ron jumped to the top of the lair and cut through the vent system with the laser lipstick and snuck in. "Don't worry KP, I'm on my way" Ron says to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rescued

Ron jumped out of the ventilation system and started fighting off the henchmen. "Ah, the buffoon so glad you could join us" Dementor sneers as he watches Ron fight and knock all the henchmen out at the same time. "Let KP go" Ron growls. "Fine" Dementor growls as he surrenders himself to Ron. "That was easy" Kim says as Ron unties her. "Thanks for saving me Ron" Kim says to Ron kissing him on his lips. Jus then, 20 henchmen run into the room and surround the two teens. "Ha, think I would let you get away so easily"? Dementor asks with a sneer. Kim and Ron get into fighting stances and start fighting off the henchmen and soon, all the henchmen are knocked out unconscious and tied up. "Surrender Dementor" says Kim. "NEVER" Dementor yells, trying to run away but finds Kim and Ron in his way, cutting off his escape. "Fine, I surrender" Dementor growls as Kim and Ron slap handcuffs on his wrist and ankles and wrap rope around from his 

shoulders to his waist, keeping his arms pinned to his sides so he can't escape. "Ron, thank you for saving me, how'd you find out"? Kim asks Ron as the police take Dementor away. "We got that video from Dementor and I knew you were in trouble when I saw it" says Ron, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist as she snuggles up next to him on his shoulder. "Thank You once again Ron, I love you" Kim says. "I love you to KP" says Ron, kissing the top of her forehead. "Aw" squeaks Rufus, smiling at the two teenagers. Drakken and Shego, who had just been arrested, saw the two kissing. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT" Drakken yells. "Oy, this is what I have to deal with every day as a villain" Shego says in her mind as she and Drakken are taken to jail. "They kidnapped me at first but then Dementor kidnapped me" says Kim, still mad at Drakken and Shego. "Don't worry about them KP, we'll get them next time" says Ron. "You're right Ron, let's head home and rent a movie" says Kim, taking Ron's hand in hers and they climb onto the jet and fly home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Epilogue and Authors Notes

Kim and Ron were snuggling on the couch and watching a movie. Then the news came on and Trica Lebowski was standing in front of Middleton prison. "Thanks to teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Professor Dementor are behind bars" says Trica Lebowski. "Ron, you were so brave to save me from Dementor and now that he's behind bars, the world is safe" says Kim, snuggling up next to Ron. "Anything for my KP, I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you because if you got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do" says Ron. "Aw, Ron I love you" says Kim snuggling up next to Ron. "I love you to KP" says Ron as he wraps an arm around Kim's shoulder as they finish up the movie.

THE

END

A/N: This was a hard story to write but I finally finished it, I hope you enjoyed it and look for the sequel Kim Possible in: Drakken's Revenge 2: Return of Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor and Zorpox


End file.
